Love Knows No Distance
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a sixteen year old highschool student, who lives in Italy. However, his grandfather just told him and his brother Feliciano, that they were going to be moving to America. Lovino and his brother don't take this too well. However, will Lovino end up hating his current situation a little less when Antonio, a man who works in a moving company, comes to work for them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys~! So as y'all are aware, I'm moving in a couple of days. So, the movers came yesterday to pack up are stuff, right? I was reading, since I was bored, and I started watching the movers. I'll admit, I was pretty sad, so I thought of Hetalia to cheer me up, which led to me thinking of Spamano. THEN AN IDEA CAME TO MY MIND. What if Antonio was a mover, who started working for Lovino's family, and met Lovino? I'VE NEVER GOTTEN UP SO FAST TO GET MY NOTEBOOK XD Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this fanfic! It's Spamano of course~**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything I swear!**

Lovino Romano Vargas was a sixteen year old Italian in highschool, who was about to move.

He had auburn hair that was darker than his younger brother's hair, but still kind of bright if he went into the sun. His eyes changed from green to hazel depending on whether he was upset or happy. They used to always be a bright green when he was a child, meaning he was happy, but slowly over the years, they changed into a light hazel.

He has quite a temper that was not to be taken lightly, and was rude most of the time. Except to the ladies; His grandfather did teach him how to be a gentleman after all. But anyway, there was also a weird curl that never stayed down like the rest of his hair, that came from the right side of his head.

This trait came with all of the Vargas boys, and no one really never knew why. The curl was not to be touched however, since it was an erogenous zone, as strange as it was. His skin was tanned deeply, since he had been born and raised in Italy. Now, Lovino lived with his Grandfather and his little brother.

His little brother was fifteen years old, and was the complete opposite of his not so happy brother. His hair was a brighter red than Lovino's, and his eyes never changed colors like Lovino's. They always stayed the same honey colored brown since he was born.

He was a very cheerful and happy teenager, and was always making everyone smile. He was very social, and had many friends, and also had the same weird curl like his brother, except it was on the left instead of the right. His name was Feliciano Venitziano Vargas, and Lovino Romano Vargas was slightly jealous of him.

Their grandfather, was named Romulus Vargas and had raised the two Italians by himself. Their mother had died as soon as her two little boys were a year and two years old, her Lung Cancer winning her struggling fight. Romulus had little time to mourn, since he was the only family left who could take care of them.

His dark brown hair had seemed to lose its shine for a while during the grieving process, and his golden eyes that Feliciano had received, used to tear up when he looked at his grandsons. He had multiple curls on top of his head, and they were all drooping at the funeral. Now, where was the dad at this point?

Well, he had run off after learning that Lovino's mom was pregnant, leaving her to deal with the pregnancy. But, she had been so happy when her little boys were born, and had been a great mother to the two of them. So, Romulus had taken responsibility to raise his grandsons, and the three had made some great memories over the years.

Lovino and Romulus telling Feliciano stories about their mother, making meals, taking siestas, and traveling. Romulus worked for a company, and one day he had gotten a call from his boss, saying that he was going to need to work in America, since he was one of the few that spoke English in the company.

Lovino, didn't have much of a reaction when he heard the news of the move, since he didn't really have any friends in Italy. However, he was extremely upset since this was the place that he had lived in for years, and where his mother had lived. He expressed that anger very easily, while Feliciano cried since he would be leaving all of the friends he had made over the years.

"Grandpa, are you fucking serious?! Mom lived here! We have memories, friends, everything is here, and we're just gonna leave it?!" Lovino yelled, covering his younger brother's ears so he wouldn't hear anything.

Feliciano didn't notice the hands covering his ears, still very much upset about the news. His grandfather just sighed, running his hands through his hair, and said "I know Lovino. Trust me, I don't want to leave any more than you do."

Lovino looked at his grandfather in anger and slight confusion, still covering his brother's ears as he said back "Then why the hell are we leaving? Just quit your job and we can stay here!" Romulus, not having a lot of patience at the moment, snapped.

"Lovino! I can't just quit! I have to keep this job whether I like it or not! I…" Romulus sighed, "I know it's hard…but you have to come with me to America. You guys aren't 18 yet, trust me, I would let you both stay here if you were. I know your mother is buried here…the memories of her, Feli's friends, everything…everything is here. But…we have to leave. We have to move. I'm sorry…" Romulus said, going over to Feliciano and hugging him gently.

Lovino however, was not the type of person for affection and comfort, so he stomped up the stairs to his room, and slammed the door shut. He walked up to his bed, and knelt down to take out the box he kept under his bed. He pulled it out and sighed, looking at the pictures of his mother smiling at the camera. His eyes turned green, and he smiled for a moment, loving how his mother looked so happy.

But, they quickly turned hazel again, when the pictures went from being taken inside a beautiful house, to a hospital room. He sighed, and hugged the picture of his mom looking at the camera with a hopeful weary smile on her face, the day before she died. He lied back on his bed, and stared at his ceiling for a moment.

 _'I hate this move already.'_

 **AN: So, I lied XD This is a new story! I know, I'm already doing La Bella Madre Italiana, but I couldn't help it! Inspiration struck me and I had to write this! This will probably be around ten chapters at the most. I know this is a really short prologue compared to others, but I promise I won't disappoint you guys~! I love you all, and please check out my other stories as well if you want to read some Spamano or Prucan XD So, until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: HECK YEAH, AN UPDATE THE NEXT DAY! XD So, why am I updating so early when I usually update once a week or so? Well~ Tomorrow, the movers are coming back to my house to put everything they packed, into a huge moving truck, which they will then take down to Florida. Tomorrow night, and the next night, we'll pretty much be sleeping on air mattresses** **J** **Then on the first of July, my family and I will be heading for Florida! It'll take about two days to get to the hotel there, since we're driving (-.-) And during those two days, my dad's computer (I don't own my own computer but oh well XD) will be in a case and I won't be able to update at all. So, I'm gonna update this story today, and then update my other story (La Bella Madre Italiana) tomorrow, so I won't worry about updating** **J** **Plus, while we are in the hotel in Florida, we'll be pretty busy since we'll be trying to quickly find a house. So yeah XD Anyway, I'm so glad y'all liked the first chapter! And without further adieu, here is chapter two for Love Knows No distance!**

 **Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION IF I DID XD**

A couple of weeks later after Romulus broke the news to his grandsons, he and Lovino began to realize that Feliciano was hardly in the house anymore. They would see Feliciano at breakfast, and the three would eat together, before he and his older brother would head off to school. Lovino would drive himself and his brother to the school building (breaking more than a few speed limits along the way) and the two would split up to go to their own classes.

Feliciano usually took the bus home after school, since a lot of his friends rode the bus home, while Lovino drove by himself in his red car. However, usually Feliciano would either be in his room painting, talking to his friends, or hanging out with Romulus and Lovino. But the past couple of weeks haven't been like that. Now, they don't see Feliciano until dinner, sometimes not until after dinner.

So, one day during dinner, Romulus asked Feliciano "Feli, how come we haven't seen you around?" Lovino didn't really care much, and just kept eating his dinner in silence.

Feliciano swallowed a chunk of pasta and smiled at his grandfather, replying "Well, I'm trying to hang out with my friends as much as I can of course! I mean, we are moving…" He paused, frowning for a moment before smiling again. "So I want to make as many memories with them as possible before we go to America!" Feliciano finished, going back to his food and humming happily.

Romulus looked sad for a moment, before smiling at his grandson and saying "Well I'm glad you've accepted it Feli. Please get their phone numbers as well so you guys can talk while we live in America." Feliciano finished his pasta and nodded, smiling at Romulus.

"Si! I will grandpa!" He said, before going off to his room to go paint for a project in his art class. That left Lovino and Romulus sitting at the tale in silence. Feliciano usually kept the conversation going during dinner, but the other two Italians weren't done, so they ate in a slightly awkward silence.

The awkward tension grew a little more before Romulus coughed, making Lovino look up from his food. "Why don't you do what your brother's doing? Hang out with your friends, get their numbers before we leave." Romulus said, looking at Lovino happily.

Lovino rolled his eyes, and looked at his grandfather. "I don't have any friends Nonno." Lovino said in an annoyed voice, quickly going back to his pasta.

Romulus stared confusingly at his grandson. "What? What do you mean you don't have any friends?" Romulus said, tilting his head. Lovino sighed, a little pissed off at the surprise in his grandfather's voice, and got up to put his plate in the sink.

"I mean what I said. I don't have any friends, so I just have to focus on school. End of story." Lovino said, leaning against the counter once his plate was in the soapy water. ' _Why wouldn't he have any friends? I mean yeah sure, he's rude at times, and has a mouth worse than most sailors, and expresses his emotions terribly, and he's a little socially awkward…Okay, so I can see why most people would avoid him but surly he has at least ONE friend right?!'_ Romulus thought to himself.

Lovino smiled sarcastically as he watched the wheels turn in his grandfather's head. "See? Even you can't think of a reason why people would want to be my friend." Romulus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lovino.

"Not even one? Lovi that's terrible! Wh don't you go ask Feli for some help? I'm sure he would love to help you make some friends, since I know you're a bit…socially awkward!" Romulus said cheerfully.

Lovino's sarcastic smile turned into a scowl, as he said bitterly "I don't need his help. I don't want, or need any friends in the first place. I'm perfectly fine being by myself!" Romulus frowned at Lovino's words.

"Lovino, it's not healthy…We as humans need that social interaction…Can you at least try to make one friend before we leave? I want you to be able to be talk to people besides me and Feli." Romulus said hopefully, getting up from the table and hugging his grandson. Lovino stiffened slightly, not liking people touching him. Even if it's his family.

Romulus realized this quickly, and stepped back slightly, smiling at Lovino. "Please?"

Lovino scoffed at this, and said in return "What would be the point? Everyone pretty much hates me because of my attitude and my personality, and they avoid me as much as possible. And even if someone did manage to get past my 'rude' personality, we're moving anyway. So Nonno, I love you, but hell no. I'll be fine by myself."

With that, Lovino passed by his grandfather, and went upstairs to his room. Romulus sighed to himself as he sat back down at the table, closing his eyes and holding his hands as he bowed his head.

' _God please help my grandson find friends. I don't care who they are, I just want him to be happy. Help him to find the courage to talk to people, Amen'_ Romulus prayed silently, opening his eyes and going up to his room as well. Everyone pretty much stayed in their respectful rooms for the rest of the night, as each Vargas eventually fell asleep.

 **Morning~!**

Lovino woke up to see his grandfather shaking him awake gently, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Morning Lovino! Time to wake up." Lovino sighed and nodded, pushing the covers off of his body and shivering at the unexpected cold.

"Nonno! Why the hell is it so cold?" Lovino asked, quickly getting up and getting on some skinny Italian jeans and a shirt with a picture of a tomato on it. Romulus chuckled at his grandson's actions, and said "You left your window open during the night. Did you fall asleep before shutting it?"

Lovino blushed slightly at this and said "No…? I meant to leave it open." Romulus smiled and rolled his eyes at the lie before walking out of the bedroom door. "I'm gonna wake your brother up. Breakfast is downstairs okay?"

Lovino nodded, and went to the bathroom across from his room. He got his toothbrush, and put some toothpaste on it, before starting to brush his teeth, thoughts running through his head absentmindedly. ' _Make some friends? HAH! Like I could do that with the personality that I have.'_ Lovino finished brushing his teeth after a few minutes, and moved onto his hair. Which really never takes long, since it's just a few minutes trying to flatten that stubborn curl on his head.

As usual, it didn't work like he always hoped. So after putting on some deodorant, he left the bathroom to let Feliciano use it, and went downstairs to eat the breakfast his grandfather made them. He saw his Nonno sitting down and putting stuff that was sitting on the table onto his plate, smiling as Lovino entered the kitchen to grab a plate.

"Thanks for making this Nonno." Lovino said, as he always did most mornings, and put an omelet, bacon, and most of the tomato slices on his plate. Romulus nodded and said cheerfully "Of course Lovino! Anything for my two favorite grandsons~"

At that moment, Feliciano came in with his usual happiness surrounding him, and said giggling "We're your only grandsons Nonno~!" Romulus laughed as well, and the three started eating their breakfast, Feliciano filling in most of the silence.

"Oh by the way Nonno, is it okay if I go spend the night at my friend Kiku's house?" Feliciano asked, putting on a light puppy dog face just in case. Romulus of course, didn't say no and answered "Of course! Did you make sure it was okay with his parents though?" Feliciano nodded, and Romulus said "Well okay you can go."

Feliciano cheered, and stood up happily to put his plate in the sink, while Lovino got up much slower and did the same. The two Italians grabbed their bags and lunches, and said at the same time "Ciao Nonno!"

The two left the house, and headed to the bright red car that was Lovino's, getting in and Feliciano putting on his seatbelt and holding on to the seat and his stuff. Lovino scoffed at this.

"I'm not that bad of a driver, damn." Lovino said, before pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the street toward their school, his younger brother hanging on for dear life and screaming.

"F-FRATELLO YOUR GOING 20 MILES OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!" Feliciano yelled, praying to God that they wouldn't die today. Lovino rolled his eyes, and turned his car sharply to avoid a woman walking her dog.

"Calm your ass down Feli. The speed limit is too slow, you'll live." Lovino said calmly, and he continued to drive crazily to their school, Feliciano screaming and yelling the whole time. As usual, his younger brother sighed and had to stop himself from throwing up when Lovino parked into the school.

"I'll…see…you…tomorrow okay Lovino~?" Feliciano said, hugging his older brother. "Ti amo! Bye fratello!" Feliciano said, running off to meet his friends before he had to go to his first class. Lovino rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, his eyes turning a light green when he did, before he looked at the school and his eyes went back to hazel.

' _Time to have another day of people staring at you, and another day of boring classes and no friends. Damn it.'_ Lovino thought, as he headed to his first class. He was the first one to sit down, and he read. Ready to start what was likely to be another boring, depressing day.

 **After School**

Lovino was right in the end, the only difference being that his younger brother sat with him at lunch. It was a nice change, but the rest of the day, people stared at him. Lovino never knew why they stared, but it was always a little unnerving.

Anyway, so after another boring lonely day, Lovino headed to his red car, and hopped in. He put on his favorite radio station, and turned the volume up all the way to the pint that it was blaring out of his car, as he backed out, and raced down the streets back to his home.

After running a few red lights, almost hitting someone, and cursing the hell out of everyone for being so slow, he finally pulled up into his house…Well, he would have anyway, if there wasn't a truck filled with folded up boxes in the way. Lovino growled in annoyance, and instead parked to the side of his house, turning off his car and grabbing his bag and keys.

He got out of his car with these things, and walked up to the front door after locking his car. He pushed the door open, yelling into the house "Nonno! I'm home! Who the hell is parked at our house?" He looked up to see Romulus walking downstairs with someone who was carrying a couple of those folded boxes he had seen in the truck. He wasn't able to see the person's face, and he tilted his head as he put his bag down and his keys on the stairs.

"Oh ciao Lovino~! Welcome home. Oh! This is Mr. Carriedo, he'll be packing up our house and helping us move!" Romulus said cheerfully, helping the man put the boxes down. Lovino felt himself gasp, though he wasn't sure if that was inside his head or not, and felt his face heat up slightly.

The man standing in front of him was clearly Spanish, and he was fucking gorgeous. He had emerald green eyes, that seemed to shine with happiness, and a beautiful white smile. He had curly brown hair, and cheer seemed to radiate out of him.

He smiled bashfully and said in a cool (read: Sexy) Spanish accent "Oh please, call me Antonio!" He then turned those green eyes to Lovino, and he smiled wide at him. "Hola~! Well, you know my name now I guess. Nice to meet you! I'll be packing your house and helping you and your family move. But what's your name again?"Antonio asked, holding out his hand for Lovino to shake.

At that moment, Lovino blushed more and felt like he couldn't breathe or move.

' _Oh shit,'_ Lovino thought to himself.

 **AN: Hey guys~! So I hoped y'all enjoyed his chapter, it took a little bit to write but it was worth it! I hope this made up for the really short prologue from yesterday. Um, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but please be patient with me! Chapter three WILL come, I promise** **J** **So, until the next chapter, in my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


End file.
